


Constancy

by SamuelJames



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is there for Caleb after Hanna leaves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constancy

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Constancy_   
>  _Pairing: Toby Cavanaugh/Caleb Rivers (References to Caleb/Hanna & Spencer/Toby)_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17 just for language_   
>  _Summary: Toby is there for Caleb after Hanna leaves him._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Pretty Little Liars, Toby/Caleb, left behind_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

He and Hanna outlast Spencer and Toby by a bit but ultimately she's gone and it's Toby that gets him through the heartache of hearing her name or even seeing Ashley, who to her credit is concerned about him, Toby gets it with both of them left behind when their first loves seemingly outgrew them.

Toby kisses him one night, when they're reminiscing about working together during those fucked up A years and it hits Caleb just how much of a constant Toby has been in his life.

He'll have questions later like how long Toby has liked him but for now Toby is kissing him and Caleb focuses on returning that kiss, his hand cupping Toby's face as he guides them down onto the couch so they can explore whatever this is in comfort.


End file.
